<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween Event Week 1 by Frostseraph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753200">Halloween Event Week 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostseraph/pseuds/Frostseraph'>Frostseraph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostseraph/pseuds/Frostseraph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Misawa Daichi | Bastion Misawa/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween Event Week 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mirai returned to the slifer dorm after class and was greeted by a very excited Judai.</p>
<p>"Mirai!  You're into medical stuff, right?" said Judai</p>
<p>"Well yeah, I am a doctor, why?" said Mirai</p>
<p>"I found this old creepy abandoned medical lab!" said Judai, "I'm gonna go check it out.  Wanna come?"</p>
<p>"Sure, I'm free now." said Mirai, "I'll go with you."</p>
<p>"Great!" Judai grinned and lead Mirai to the lab.  Misawa followed behind them, concerned about where Judai was taking Mirai.</p>
<p>Judai and Mirai arrived at an old, abandoned laboratory.  However, it wasn't just any old laboratory.  Without knowing it, Judai had brought Mirai back to her father's lab where she'd spent over a decade.  One step inside, and the flashbacks began.  Mirai stood, blank faced, as all the horrible memories flooded back.</p>
<p>"This place is so cool!" said Judai, "What do you think, Mirai?  Mirai?"</p>
<p>Mirai just stood there, tears flowing down her cheeks.</p>
<p>"Geez, I didn't think it would scare you that much." said Judai</p>
<p>"Because you don't know what this place really is." Misawa appeared and hugged Mirai close to him, "You brought her back to her father's lab where she spend over a decade of her life, so all those horrible memories came rushing back."</p>
<p>"Oh gosh, I'm sorry." said Judai, "I had no idea.  I just thought it was some creepy old lab."  Mirai sobbed a bit as Misawa hugged her.</p>
<p>"You'll have to forgive him, Mirai." said Mirai, "He didn't know where he was really taking you."</p>
<p>"I-It's ok..." Mirai sniffled, "I wasn't expecting that flood of bad memories myself, despite knowing this place.  I guess my mind still hasn't really gotten over it."</p>
<p>"Nobody expects you to get over it." said Misawa, "We'll provide you all the comfort you need."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Daichi." said Mirai, "I feel better now."</p>
<p>There's more than one way to be a hero.  Sometimes, comforting a depressed friend is all it takes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>